


As You Wish

by shotgun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cigarettes, Fluff, M/M, Not really smut but there's sexual stuff, Shotgunning, Smoking, True Form, crowstiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgun/pseuds/shotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley likes to make Castiel happy. </p><p>This is just a couple drabbles I wrote for a fantastic friend's birthday. He's a big Crowstiel fan, so I tried to give him some things that he likes. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFierceBeast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFierceBeast/gifts).



> In which Crowley teaches Castiel the joys of shotgunning.

Castiel watched Crowley’s lips part just so to take the cigarette between them, his eyes slipped closed as he inhaled. The cigarette came away, hanging loosely between the demon’s fingers and he exhaled, a slow sigh. The smoke curled lazily in the air, the sun catching the intricate swirls that danced within its grasp. Fascinating. Beautiful. 

“Curious, Angel?” Crowley wore a smirk on his face, brows raised, eyes twinkling with mischief. He looked far too pleased with himself. That couldn’t be allowed. 

“Only slightly,” Castiel lied. Often times he found himself watching Crowley smoke, wondering. What was it he enjoyed so much about the habit? Why did the smoke passing from those lips look so nice? Was it simply that anything passing the demon’s lips intrigued Castiel? That line of thought was dangerous. It lead to thoughts of his fingers, his cock, or (most excitedly) that lovely red smoke that was Crowley’s true form. 

“Come here, pet.” An arm snaked around Castiel’s waist as he stepped closer. A big hand, the one holding the cigarette, came to tip his chin up just the slightest bit. “Stay.” A smirk as the hand left, cigarette coming to Crowley’s lips again.” Good boy.” He inhaled deeply once more and when he spoke it was a little choked, the smoke being held in. He leaned forward, their mouths nearly touching. “Open up.” 

Castiel did as he was told, not questioning it. He’d found that when Crowley told him to do something in situations like this he usually would enjoy it much more if he just followed the instructions. His lover rarely let him down. Lips parted easily and Crowley breathed out, smoke flowing from his mouth to the angel’s. Slowly inhaled, blue eyes fell closed, hands came up, fingers curling slowly around Crowley’s thick biceps. There was something so pleasant about the smoke filling his mouth, smoke that had already been inside Crowley’s lungs. It was oddly intimate. Lips touched, but they weren’t kissing, not really. Still, it felt incredible. 

He slowly inhaled, lungs burning just slightly as they were filled. Surprisingly, it wasn’t an unpleasant feeling. As he breathed out the smoke passed between them, the air claiming it once more. Lips brushed against his ever so gently. “Again,” he whispered. 

Crowley chuckled softly at that, not mean, not taunting. It was that little chuckle reserved for when he found something new that Castiel liked, for when the angel was that tad bit demanding. A soft kiss was pressed to his lips and then Crowley was pulling back. This time when the cigarette left the demon’s lips Castiel was there, knowing what to do. His hands slid up to grip Crowley’s shoulders as he pressed tight against him. Mouth opening, he inhaled, a soft noise of pleasure escaping his throat. His arms slid around Crowley’s neck and this time his tongue slipped out, pushing into his lover’s mouth. A rumble of pleasure from Crowley and then two arms were around Castiel’s waist instead of one, pulling him closer yet as they kissed deeply. 

After a long moment Castiel pulled back, panting softly. “Again.” 

Crowley grinned and brought the cigarette back to his lips. “As you wish, darling.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little true form Crowley in his pretty red smoke.

Castiel was spread out on the bed when Crowley entered the room. He wore nothing but a bit of satin sheet slung across his right calf. His arms were above his head, one wrist rested atop the other. His eyes were closed, but that didn’t stop him from sensing the other’s presence. 

“Hello, love,” he whispered, eyes opening, “Where’s your vessel?” 

The red smoke that was his lover danced it’s way to the bed, wrapped around the angel’s foot, tickling him. “It’s safe,” a warm voice assured and Castiel smiled. The smoke traveled up his exposed calfe, along his thigh. He shivered and moaned when he felt Crowley swirl around his flaccid (though quickly responding) cock. 

There was a low chuckle in response. “You like that, darling?” 

Castiel reached out, fingers trailing lightly around the outer edges of the smoke. It was soft, warm. “You know I do.” 

“You’re right.” There was an obvious smirk in his voice. Castiel could see it in his mind. “That’s why I do it.” 

Crowley slid through the fingers caressing him, curled around Castiel’s wrist. “I adore you.” 

Castiel smiled, eyes trained on the lovely smoke making it’s way up his arm. “I adore you too. You’re beautiful like this.”   
Another chuckle. “Me? You oughta see yourself. All spread out for me.” The smoke brushed along his neck like kisses peppering his skin. His head fell back, eyes closing once more. 

“Stay like this for the night,” Castiel murmured, “I love when you’re just you.” b

Crowley’s voice was a soft whisper in his ear. “As you wish.”


End file.
